Events
What are Events? Events are limited-time Tournaments(often abbreviated as 'TLE') of various durations and dependent on different objectives; they are usually shorter in durations than the Weekly Tournamens. They can last anywhere from a couple of hours to several days, and the objectives range from destroying buildings to gaining Glory Points. You can access the Events by selecting the icon of the silver trophy, on the left side of the screen. Every individual Event has a specified objective and a time limit. Reach the objective within the time limit and you will get your due reward. Exclusive Items Exclusive Items are the Gods' way of repaying the bravery you display during limited-time Events. The rewards range from allowing you early access to select Units, to receiving a cool Potion that you can't get anywhere else in the game. You will be awarded your Exclusive Item the first time you start the game after the event in which you won the Item has ended. You will be notified of your rewards with a prompt (see Picture on the right). Event Span Events are started at random times during the week and last for various amounts of time. The shortest event I've seen lasted 1 day, while the longest was about 3 days long. If you are already taking part in an Event, the Events button will also contain a timer that will let you know how much time you have left before said event is over. The first time you Tap on the Events button, you will bee greeted by a short description of the feature and a Enter Events button that allows you to join in. Pressing said button will take you to the list of available Events at that time, letting you choose in which particular one you want to participate in. Rewards The rewards for Time Limited Events are split into 2 categories, each one containing 3 Tiers: Event Rewards Event Rewards are the perks you are guaranteed to get for reaching certain milestones within the main requirement of the Event. You don't have to compete with other players in order to get these rewards, you just have to satisfy the conditions for each Tier and the rewards are your for the using. A green check-mark will appear over the rewards themselves if the conditions are satisfied. Ranking Rewards Ranking Rewards' (or Global Rewards) are perks offered to the top players within a Leaderboard during an Event. There can be up to 500 other Players in the same Leaderboard with you, so reaching the top places can be quite the struggle. The ranking rewards have 3 Tiers but the rewards are reduced the more you go down the line. Events *'Home Wrecker'- The requirement is to destroy a certain amount of Villas within the allotted time frame; *'Evil Weevil'- Requires you to destroy a number of Farms in the time you are given; *'Got Wood'- Destroy as many Trees of Life as required in the time you are given in order to win; *'Store-no-More'- Destroy any kind of Resource Storage building -i.e. Gold Storage, Food Storage or Ambrosia Storage- in the allotted time in order to win this event; *'What goes up..'- Destroy any kind of Defensive Tower building -i.e. Archer Lookout, Tormenta, Scorpio, Flaming Citadel, Cloud Buster- in the allotted time in order to win this event; *'Gold Rush'- Destroy as many Gold Storage buildings as you can during the allotted time; *'Food Fight'- In order to win this event, you have to destroy as many Food Storage buildings as you can during the given time frame; *'Hall-in-One'- Destroy the required number of City Hall buildings before the time runs out; *'Over the Walls'- Destroy a certain number of Walls and Gates within the allotted time frame in order to win this event; *'Arch Enemy'- Destroy the required number of Archer Lookouts within the given time frame if you want to win this Event; *'Tormentor'- Destroy the required number of Tormentae within the given time frame if you want to win this Event; *'Stinger'- Destroy the required number of Scorpios within the given time frame if you want to win this Event; *'Extinguisher'- Destroy the required number of Flaming Citadels within the given time frame if you want to win this Event; *'Buster Buster'- Destroy the required number of Cloud Busters within the given time frame if you want to win this Event; *''Glory Event'''- This kind of event requires you to acquire a certain amount of Glory Points